bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichchhaunidika Edha Guha Thakurta
"The spawn of gods whose holy arrow set forth to a forgotten horizon and littered the canvas bereft of dark; but what knows of its splendor?" —Somnium Fluxus Ichchha-un-Idika Edha Guha Thakurta (イチチャウーンイリカエデハグハタクタ, Ichicha-ūn-Irika Edeha Guha Takuta), often nicknamed Ichchha, is a Nefas Caela Corrupi Quincy, founder and current leader of Diluculum Aeternus alongside her partner and former mentor Eriphyla, as well as a general of Diluculum Aeternus' allies, the Wolves. While she is commonly regarded as the "true" leader of Diluculum Aeternus, Ichchha has recently lessened her role in organizing the collective to assist Raian Getsueikirite in the war against the Quincy, leaving Eriphyla to tend to the collective in her absence. Originally a Quincy belonging to a tribe comprised of identical individuals, Ichchha was selected by Velia Agostinha Vivax for reasons yet unexplained, becoming the first Quincy-Nefas hybrid as well as the fourth Nefas (the other three being the founders of Diluculum Sanctus) to inherit power directly from Agostinha; she is possibly the only Nefas of Asian descent. Considered a true successor to Axenus even by Agostinha, Ichchha created Diluculum Aeternus for the purpose of once again uniting the Nefas, protecting humanity, and uncovering Agostinha's true nature, all while discovering the true scope of her own abilities. She is naturally at odds with Randa Primarosa, who believes that Diluculum Aeternus will one day share the fate of its predecessor should it continue to prosper. Appearance Personality History Powers and Abilities Equipment Relationships Quotes (To Basillia Basilica) "You may be adamant in distancing yourself from our kind now that you know of our predicament, but you must now already know how difficult it can be to identify a Nefas. Suppose the woman I mentioned, Feronia, confronted a cohort of yours you thought as nothing more than an ignorant, powerless human, yet actually happened to be a Nefas of Diluculum Aeternus. Would you, as a Quincy, merely abandon your ally to a painful demise, or would you stand and fight out of your own human affection for this ally? If so, I would need to protect you, because in your selflessness you would have made an enemy of Feronia as well—you would have chosen your side then and there without even knowing it. If you truly seek nothing to do with us or our enemies, your only discourse is to put down your bow and look away should you ever witness a delinquent blessed with supernatural power again, even if that were to mean abandoning the lives of innocent humans... or ostensible companions of yours." Trivia * Images drawn by the author. * Ichchha-un-Idika's full first name can translate to, "Desire of the Earth"; it is pronounced as, "ee-ch-ch-aa-uun-ee-dee-kah." * Ichchha is among the more difficult characters for the author to draw (mainly due to the intricacy of her outfit). * Unlike most Nefas, Ichchha does not have luminous eyes; this may be a result of her Quincy heritage. * Ichchha is intended to be author's main character. Category:Nefas Category:Diluculum Aeternus Category:Female Category:Quincy